


禮物【無料/CWTK19】

by Alicesun, MaeSawa



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Alex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicesun/pseuds/Alicesun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeSawa/pseuds/MaeSawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>※上半部分為MA，下半部分為MG，皆親情向，可分開看。<br/>※第二章為無料配圖，圖好像跑不出來，所以有附連結</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※Dominion延伸同人  
> ※OOC非常嚴重  
> ※文筆渣  
> ※若有不足處，請給於指教

冷冽的氣流，潛伏在暗處，六歲的男孩趴躺在地毯上，疲憊把期待淹沒，爐火的溫暖圍繞著Alex，相擁男孩入眠。  
剛踏入門的Michael，輕撫男孩的金髮，幫Alex多加層被毯，於男孩的懷中塞下聖誕禮物，坐在Alex身旁陪伴著，半晌，天使突然感覺到被呼喚，匆忙地離開他的孩子。

Michael降落，聳下肩膀，黑翼收回肩背，肢體的動作讓融化的雪片回歸大地，蹙眉對著他的兄弟，卻僅是吐出對方的名字。  
「放輕鬆，我的兄弟。」Gabriel露出輕鬆的笑容，拿起桌上的甜品，對Michael點一下，坐至椅上。「甜點？」  
Michael表情放鬆，坐到他兄弟對面的位置，在Gabriel嘗下的一口時開口：「布丁？」  
Gabriel只聳肩加上挑眉回應。


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://imgur.com/sAFNGmw)

 [圖片連結](http://imgur.com/sAFNGmw)

**Author's Note:**

> 關於這篇的心得：  
> 與其說這篇是推廣無料，倒不如說是一個感謝的贈禮，感謝大家也喜歡Dominion這部作品，也感謝願意看這篇小短文的大家，非常感謝。  
> 也因Ao3能夠知道點閱人數，所以再次感謝願意看的大家，只要文每增加一人閱讀我就會非常高興，對於看的各位願意點來看這些拙作，我心裡非常感激。  
> 最後再感謝讓我寄攤的 暮雪 和幫我配圖的Sawa（http://www.plurk.com/amy6114）。


End file.
